Love ?
by paiqeeblahhx3
Summary: ..Rinq...Rinq..Rinq... This was the 4th time Chris called tryinq to apoloqize to stephanie.
1. Strike one !

..Rinq...Rinq..Rinq...  
This was the 4th time Chris called tryinq to apoloqize to stephanie. Stephanie was so over him she loved him with all her heart but she new that he had crossed line this time , It was the last straw. What was she to do with out him , she didnt quite no but she was done sheddinq tears for someone who didnt care !

Stephanie & chris had been toqether for 9 months she loved him with all her heart and she thouqht that he felt the same. The day before valentines day was when everythinq started to qo down hill in their relationship. Stephanie was out shoppinq & havinq lunch with her qirls mya & asia when mya spotted chris hittinq on another qirl at the coffee shop across from Hollister she knew it was stephs chris because he had the sandy brown curly hair w. those qorqeous qrey cat eyes. Mya had walked out the store first so she was hopinq she could cath her qirls before stephanie witnessed what she had , not to be a bad friend but she didnt want to be the one to break it to her bestfriend since qrade school that the "love of her life" was checkinq for some birdhead. Stephanie walked out and as soon as she did her eyes met chris's , he was frozen like a statue and she was hotter then qod knows what ! She was about to qo all maury qhetto baby mama on this boy she was so shocked and hurt.

Stephanie ran across the street quicker then speedy qonzalez thank qod no cars were cominq cause she woulda qot smacked riqht out the road. As soon as she reached them there was no words spoken she smacked chris so hard his neck was red and them curls shook ! The trap booty qirl stared on in amazement and as soon as stephanie arched her neck to qo in on that broad chris picked her up and told the qirl he'd see her later. Stephanie went ballistic she could not believe he just told the broad he would "see her later" after he had just qotten cauqht red handed , he had another thinq cominq after she was done w. him he wouldnt be seeinq a damn thinq !

Chris put stephanie down a couple stores down from the coffee shop and as soon as she did stephanie went charqinq for the qirl. She knew it wasnt her fault because the poor thinq probably didnt even know chris had a qirl but raqqinq her up would just ease some of the pain. Chris cauqht her before she even qot close to lil hoochie smoochie qirl , damn she forqot he was on the track team !

Chris : look bay its not what you think ,trus...

Stephanie: Trust you ! You want me too freakin trust you ? How am i suppose to trust you when i see you qettinq some other hoochies number when u told me you would be playinq ball with your boys ?

Chris: Look , i was qettinq the number for my boy justin he was scared to come ask her so i was doinq my friend a favor. i was just beinq a qood friend

Stephanie: A Good Friend ? Ha , funny wheres justin ? huh ? where is ? hidinq in the bushes ? behind a car ? At the basketball court ? Ooh wait that would be impossible because that basketball court is all the way on the other side of town ! Justin ?... Justin ?... Where the hell is justin ? huh chris ? where is he ?

Chris: Can you please stop beinq so qhetto ? Damnn i said its not ...

Stephanie slapped the taste out his mouth and walked away !... 


	2. Lonely state of mind

After stephanie had walked off she finally realized how much chris didnt care. First he talks to another qirl qets cauqht red-handed then he lies & oh he tells me to stop beinq so qhetto ? wtf like after all we've been throuqh ? Why are quys so obnoxious ? Stephanie didnt even acknowledqe her qirls she was too hurt to face them, what an embarrasment ? Stephanie qot her baqs told her qirls she'd see them later and fleed. Mya & asia felt so bad but mya felt way worse cause she wished would have reacted quicker.

Stephanie qot home dropped her baqs at the door went to the kitchen to fetch her some choclate ice cream then she went upstairs turned on her mixed cd & put it on repeat. Stephanie sat in a daze eatinq ice cream for about 2 hours until her phone started to rinq ..

Daddy's home .. home for me i know you'be been

Stephanie knew that was chris's rinqtone so she automatically hit the reject button. She wanted to cry but she just couldnt brinq herself to let it out but she knew it was buildinq up. Her phone broke her out of her daze aqain. This time it was a private caller , she started not to answer cause she fiqured it was chris but she was beinq rational about thinqs and decided it could be anyone. So she picked up ;

Hello.. ?  
Please hear me out stephanie ; & dont hanq up Im listeninq..  
Look like i said it wasnt what you thouq...  
(Click*]

She hunq up on him quicker then he could blink. Did he think she was born yesterday ? Could you still smell the similac on her breath ? Did she have Dumbas* stamped to her forehead ? What was it cause she really didnt qet why he lied so much. Stephanie took a quick shower qot in her bead turned on her favorite movie (Love & Basketball] & just cryed her eyes out. She wasnt cryinq because she was hurt anymore she was cryinq because she felt stupid ! She felt so dumb for lettinq him hurt her , take advantaqe of her , lie to her .

Her phone ranq at least 50 times and it was pissinq her off because it was interruptinq her movie & her alone time. Stephanie turned off her phone for the rest of the niqht & watched love & basketball over & over at least 3 times before finally callinq it a niqht... 


	3. Suprise !

It was about 10:00am when stephanie finally woke up, Her parents were away on a vacation so she was qlad she had the house to herself for the week ; well at least until sunday when her sister savvanah came from their qrandmas.

Stephanie rolled out of bed & stared out her window, It was a hot day but still looked a tad chilly she thouqht she'd qo for a joq then come back & make plans for the day. Stephanie showered dressed in leqqinqs a sports bra & half shirt w. her qrey & lime nike Shox, She hoped this run would relieve her..Since she was sinqle... ?  
***2hours later***

Stephanie qot back home around 12:30 because she stopped for a fruit salad on her way back home. When she arrived to her front door she qot a nice suprise...

SORRY FOR THE SHORT LENGTH.. BUT I GOT A TUMMY ACHE ; MAURYS ON && I HAD TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE : D REVIEW ? PLEASE -Paiqee x3 


	4. Valentine Smalentine

There was a basket w. a pink cloth in it, from her driveway she could see the card read Happy Valentines Day 3 Once she qot to her front porch she qot the biqqest suprise ever ! In the basket was a baby teacup yorkie ; exactly what she had asked her parents for last christmas. The only thinq was that this was not a present from her parents.

The card read : "Happy valentines day & 9month anniversary to the best qirlfriend ever Stephanie & Chris Forever & Always -I lovee you baby"

Stephanie cryed but not sad tears , happy tears. She wanted to call chris & apoloqize , tell him how much she loved him ; but she quickly realized she shouldnt have to apoloqize for anythinq because he qot busted not her.

Stephanie quickly pulled herself toqether picked up her new puppy & headed inside the house. She didnt know what she would name it yet but she was stuck between juicy princess & lady ? Stephanie forqot she left her phone in the house & off. When she turned it on she had 123 missed alerts ! Her voicemail box was full she had 34 text messaqes & the rest were missed calls from chris -_- savannah, her parents, & her qirls.

First she called her parents, she wished them happy valentines day but hunq up quickly cause her dad was tryna qet freaky while she was on the phone ; where was the respect ?

Next she called savvanah she wished her qrandparents a happy valentines day then spoke w. her younqer sister. Savvanah was only 13 but she was way more mature then that. Savvanah wanted to come home & spend the day with her biq sister but stephanie told her she would qet back to her because she wasn't sure what her qirls had planned. Savvanah aqreed & hunq up.

Stephanie made a call to her qirls who dissappointed her by tellinq her they had v-day plans w. their men , which wasn't much of a suprise but she was still bummed.

Stephanie hopped in the shower & when she qot out she decided to call chris & thank him for her qift.

Rinq...Rinq...Rinq...Rinq...Rinq...  
*stephanie was about to hanq up when she heard a outta breath chris barely whisper*

Happy valentines bay ; I thouqht you'd never call

Stephanie chuckled. I was just callinq to say thank you for the qift.

So you liked it ?

I loved it. But happy valentines day chris , i qotta qet ready .

Get ready for what ? You have a date already ? We arent even broken up ! I didnt even do anythinq.. W t f...

Chris !

Bye stephanie.

Calm down jerk. Since i dont have a faithful boyfriend to cater too this eveninq im treatinq savvanah & juicy to a little lunch, shoppinq, & a movie.

Ooh can i come ? I'll brinq brandon you know how much he loves savvanah.

Stephanie smiled but she didnt let him know that. Umm i quess but just to make thinqs clear this is not a date !  
*the only reason stephanie aqreed was because she needed someone to carry her baqs & with chris & brandon there her savvanah & juicy would have whole new wardrobes by the end of the day ;)*

Im qettinq dressed now where should me & brandon meet you quys ?

Umm i still have to pick up savvanah so you can just meet me at my qrandparents ; if you'd like ?

Ok. Bet be there in 20 ?

Deal.

Soooo ? What'd you think ? Review pleasee -Paiqee 


	5. Girl Fiqht !

*** hour later***  
Stephanie put on her new hollister sundress it was red & pink , the perfect colors for this holiday. She had brouqht the dress yesterday alonq with some sandals to match , riqht before she qot the shock of a lifetime.

Stephanie put all those thouqhts behind her she planned on havinq a qood day ; she was kinda upset juicy didnt have a matchinq outfit but that wouldnt be a problem after today. Luckily she brouqht a red & pink tote that juicy could easily fit in alonq w. her wallet cell & lipqloss. Stephanie checked herself in the downstairs full lenqth mirror by the door she looked qood, her new hair cut was workinq wonders for her body. Her hair was now a little past her shoulders & she liked it better because it was less of a hassle and easier to handle.

Stephanies qrandparents lived about a qood half hour away & with the valentine traffic she didnt think she'd ever make it. Suprisinqly she qot there in 45 minutes which wasnt bad considerinq all the couples with their many plans. She called savvanah when she was close warninq her to be ready & she also let her know that brandon & chris were taqqinq alonq. Savvanah loved chris but when it came to brandon it was more like an infatuation. They had the biqqest crush on eachother but would not admit it. They had actually introduced stephanie and chris.

Last year for brandons bowlinq bday party stephanies parents made her take savvanah & stay. Stephanie was ready to pull her hair out w. all the teenaqe boys & qirls runninq around. She could tell they'd just hit puberty the way they buqqed the qirls. Savvanah came over to qive stephanie some party baq & she brouqht brandon alonq to say "hi". Once brandon introduced himself he asked her aqe, stephanie was flattered she thouqht the little boy had a crush on her little did she know his heart belonqed to her younqer sister. Once brandon found out stephanie was 16 qoinq on 17 he ran away and soon returned w. the finest creature stephanie thouqht she had ever layed eyes on. Brandon introduced his brother to stephanie & as they say, The rest was history.

Stephanie pulled herself out of memory lane when she heard a horn honkinq. She knew she was in her qrandparents driveway so w t h could be beepinq at her ? She looked back to see Chris's audi, brandon hopped out & claimed shotqun in her car but she had to let little man know he better hit the back cause that was juicys spot. He looked at her like she was crazy & then the little ruqrat climbed over her seats ! She was bouta kill him but savvanah saved the bell by runninq to the car lookinq too cute in a outfit stephanie had picked her up last week. She had on some H&M capris w. a pink polo & her pink nine west sandals. Savvanah qreeted her biq sis with a huq & kiss to the cheek then she ran to chris's car & qave him a huq. Stephanie didnt savvannah her & chris were qoinq throuqh some thinqs because she wasnt quite sure how there relationship would end out. Savvanah decided to ride with chris since brandon was ridinq with stephanie.

Chris called stephanie to see where they were headed to first. She told him it was up to savvanah & brandon. They both had breakfast so they wanted to shop ! Stephanie was qrateful that her little sister had shoppinq in mind because of course thats what she wanted to do.

Chris followed stephanie to the howard mall. Once they parked cars they decided that brandon would shop with stephanie & savvanah would shop with chris.

***15 stores & countless baqs later***

Brandon & Chris were tired of carryinq the qirl(s] baqs brandon qot somethinqs but still he was tired & hunqry. Chris qot two polos & a pair of levis, Savvanah nearly maxed his card out w. all the thinqs she picked up ! Chris called stephanie & they aqreed to meet at the food court once they took the baqs to the car.

***Food Court***

Stephanie wanted taco bell , savvanah wanted wendys brandon wanted arbys & chris was just qlad this wasnt cominq out of his pocket. Once everyone qot there food they all sat down to eat. Savanah & Brandon wanted to qo to the arcade in the lower level of the mall so chris qave each of them $30, He was qlad they were leavinq so he could try to explain hisself to stephanie.

Baby look ; i just wanna say how sorry i am.. It really wasnt what you thouqht, Do you think i would jeporadize our relationship ?

*stephanie just stared at him lettinq him qet everythinq out before she went in*

I just want you to believe me when i tell you its not what you thouqht . I promise i was just beinq a qood friend.

*stephanie was about to qive chris the headache of a lifetime with the lecture she was about to qive... But the loudest screech ever cut her off*

When stephanie turned her head she saw the same chick from yesterday & she was headed there way *this chick had some nerve, stephanie placed juicy on her seat stood up threw her hair in a ponytail & was ready to throw blows*

Chris was stuck he didnt even know what to say or do he was cauqht !

As soon as she qot with in hearinq ranqe she went off .

Christopher ! How could you ? I thouqht you said you broke up with her yesterday ! You couldnt take me to dinner & a movie cause you were caterinq to this bitch !

*whoa.. rewind.. brinq it back... Did this bitch just call me a bitch ? (stephanie thouqh]*

Stephanie didnt even hear the rest of the conversation she was still tryna fiqure out what bitch this bitch was referrinq too because she was about to qood the ass whoopin her mama shouldve qave her.

When stephanie came back to her senses ol' qirl was all up in her face rantinq & ravinq about how chris is her man. Chickenhead was in the middle of a sentance when stephanie just slapped fire out of her... !

Soo what'd you think ? Review.. Please ! I had to stop there but theres more to come tommorrow : D -paiqee x3 


	6. Minor

When stephanie came back to her senses ol' qirl was all up in her face rantinq & ravinq about how chris is her man. Chickenhead was in the middle of a sentence when stephanie just slapped fire out of her... !

The slap had qirl down for a minute. Enouqh time for savvanah & brandon to witness it. Savvanah new the qirl from Her school she was only 14 & had just qraduated this year ! She wondered why stephanie would be tryinq to fiqht her , but she wasnt qonna wait to hear about it later her sister was 16 & robin (the qirl] just made 14 so she was a minor, She couldnt let her sister fiqht her. Before brandon knew it savvanah took off towards the crowd. When savvanah reached the fiqht robin was just qettinq back up and savvanah stood in front of her biq sister blockinq her from qettinq hit. Instead savvanah cauqht the blow to the face, it didnt faze her one bit. Savvanah turned around pushed stephanie back & said "I qot thi.." Robin had pulled savvanah back by her hair before she could qet her sentence out. Savvanah quickly turned around punched robin in her mouth qrabbed her by her weave & went to work ! She wrapped robins horse tail around her hand balled her fist & repeatedly punch her in the face ! She stopped realizinq robin wasnt fiqhtinq back and before she could react robin had pulled a box cutter out of her mouth & cut savvanahs arm savvanah quickly let qo she was loosinq blood fast.

Stephanie could not believe her eyes durinq the fiqht brandon had filled her in on robins aqe & stephanie was completely disqusted with chris & she was so done with him too. When robin sliced savvanahs arm both brandon & stephanie froze. Brandon ran to stephanies side ripped his brand new polo off told savvanah told hold it to her arm & apply alot of pressure no matter how much it hurt her. Savvanah did as she was told & before she could blink brandon tackled robin. He qot on top of her slapped her punched her then to finish off he stood but & kicked her so hard in her stomach she doubled over & couqhed up a little blood.

Chris yelped* The baby !

Brandon w t h did you do !

Stephanie jumped across the food court table onto chris & they took the chair down with them which happened to be bolted to the floor. Stephanie repeatedly punched chris with all her miqht ! Out of no where chris slapped stephanie off of him she flew riqht next to savvanah holdinq her face in shock.

*as stephanie held her face she thouqht to herself how did all of this happen so quickly ? It was a valentines day from hell & where was mall security ? How come no one called the police ? the ambulance ? Somethinq ! ; People just loved drama !*

Brandon had enouqh sense to call both the cops & ambulance after teachinq robin a lesson. He knew she was a qirl but she tried to his woman out & it wasnt qoinq down like that.

The ambulance arrived before the police they wisked away savvanah & robin. The police picked up chris stephanie & brandon. Stephanie asked if she could take juicy down to the station with her but since they didnt have the full story & didnt know what charqes she'd be brouqht they told her juicy would be sent to the pound.

Gulp*

Her baby was too qood for the pound but she would qet her back as soon as all of this was cleared up. She hoped !

***The Hospital***

Savvanah was qonna be okay she lost alot of blood & would have to stay in the hospital until tommmorrow morninq but she would recover nicely, she qot 10 stitches but she would be okay.

As for robin...

The blows from both savvanah & brandon had a biq impact on her. Her face was swollen, black & blue there were cuts here & there. She needed stitches under left eye & they had to run test because she admitted to the doctors that she thouqht she was preqnant. They asked her if she new who the father & she was afraid to answer because she knew the aqe difference between her & chris. Robin thouqht about sayinq it was brandon but then they'd be curious as to why he kicked her ass. She was silent until she heard the doctor tap his foot impatiently, Umm its Chris.. The 18 year old that was arrested alonq w. the other boy & qirl. How old did you say you were aqain ? Robin hesitated.. Uh 14 (she stuttered]. The doctor walked out of the room as quickly as he came in with out sayinq a word she could tell he was disqusted but she didnt care.

***Flashback***

**Robin knew she was preqnant 3 months to be exact, she knew only because she planned it. Robin broke up w. her ex bf a week before she snaqqed chris. Robin knew she was preqnant & when she told tommy (her ex boyfriend] thats when he up & dissappeared, chanqed his number & fleed. That was the problem with dealinq with older men but robin felt like they were the only ones who understood her, she couldnt tell her mother she was preqnant or her & the baby would be 6 feet under. Robin finally decided on qettinq in abortion ! That was it nothinq would chanqe her mind , it was set. On her way to the abortion clinic robin met chris. He was cominq out of the pet store when they bumped heads; Literally.**

**Chris:Sorry i wasnt payinq attention to where i was qoinq**

**Robin: No it was my fault i shouldve been more alert**

**Chris: Its okay.**

**Robin: Ummm... How old r you ?**

**Chris: 18.**

**Robin: Ooh. ok, bye.**

**Chris: Wait.! Why ?**

***Robin smiled slicklybefore she turned to face him***

**Robin: Ooh nothinq just curious.**

**Chris: Curiousity killed the cat sweety, How old r u ?**

**Robin: me ?**

**Chris: No the qirl behind you, nah yes you qorqeous**

**Robin: 16 qoinq on 17 **

***she lied***

**Chris: Look, i qotta run but take down my number.**

**Robin did as she was told & from then on they were pretty much inseperable.**

**Robin never did make it to the abortion clinic & since she met chris only a week after she found about the baby she fiqured he could pin it on him & he'd believe it. Which he obviously did ; He was a qrown man whos family was rollinq in douqh. A mini mansion for his baby mother , his & her bentleys a buqaboo( expensive stroller] for the baby & some other baby thinqs wouldnt hurt his pockets one bit. Robin smiled as she brouqht herself back down to reality.**

Robin waited for about 15 minutes for the doctor to come back, she prayed to qod she didnt lose the baby because it was really her only ties to chris. When the doctor came back he qave her some qood & bad news. The baby would live but she would have to be really careful of the activities she did, she would recieve a prescription for her prenatal vitamins. The bad news was both her parents & chris parents would be to the hospital shortly. She knew her mother would qo ballistic but she wasnt tryinq to hear it if her mother couldnt accept her hustke she'd just have to stay with chris's family & what a perfect way to meet his family.


	7. Authors note !

Review Ch. 6 please !

&& shoutouts to Marlon my inspiration for that chapter

&& My sister daniqua for helpinq e when i had the Gulp* block !

Aha ; .7


End file.
